


Sing Me a Lullaby

by grandiosForjury



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just Married, Lullabies, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury
Summary: Leorio wants Kurapika to sing him a lullaby.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Sing Me a Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while my internet crashed for a whole day and was bored shitless. anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

"Kurapika..."

A grumble.

" _ Kurapikaaaa _ ~"

A glare.

Kurapika was beginning to doze off to sleep, but Leorio’s voice slowly brought him to consciousness until Kurapika realized he should be mad.

" _ What? _ " he shoots daggers at his new husband. To no one's surprise, Leorio smiles goofishly and bats his lashes at his Kurapika, which only makes the latter groan.

"Dear, it's 1 AM. I know you're used to bad habits but I didn't marry that part of you."

"Harsh," Leorio pouts. "That's not what you said in your wedding vows."

Kurapika turns away but Leorio catches his shoulder.

"Hold on! I can't sleep."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Sing me a lullaby."

"My voice is hoarse from the night."

Leorio grumbles. Any other time, Kurapika would have thought it was cute. Sometimes Leorio would act like a puppy, grumbling and growling with his hands on his face, and it would strangely make Kurapika want to pamper him with affection. But this is not one of those times. When Leorio's grip on his shoulder loosens, he fully turns away and buries his head on his pillow.

"My beloved."

Oh no.

"My dearly beloved," Leorio sings.

Kurapika can't with this pet name. Anything but that. Anything but--

"My beloved Kurapika..."

Kurapika melts. His leaving breath accompanies a smile and Leorio catches it with a kiss.

"Can I cuddle you?" he whispers to his ear.

"Fine," Kurapika obliges.

Leorio's arms were already wrapped around Kurapika, so he tightens the hug and hooks one leg over him. Kurapika turns a little to face the ceiling, and the new angle allows Leorio to plant another kiss, this time on his nose.

"Cuddling only, no kissing," Kurapika says. "I have a Boom meeting at 7."

"M'kay." Leorio's voice vibrates in his throat, right where Kurapika's cheek lays. He nearly melts again, but how embarrassing would it be to let your husband know how much his voice makes you fluster. He sighs one more time, and for a while, there is only silence.

And then Leorio farts.

Kurapika is trying so damn hard right now not to laugh. Thanking the darkness, he lets his face keep a smile. But all of a sudden Leorio traces his fingers over his mouth, and they both burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Leorio says. "My crush is right next to me. I'm  _ sooo  _ nervous!"

Kurapika laughs harder, and hits Leorio harder too, with a few slaps on his shoulder that very soon turn into a soothing caress.

"How are you ever going to sleep if you keep making a ruckus?"

"I have the butterflies. My crush is talking to me right now."

"Oh, shut up."

Kurapika turns a little more again, this time wrapping Leorio in an embrace.

"If I sing you a lullaby, will you go to sleep?"

Leorio smiles widely. "Yes."

Placing a palm on Leorio's chest, Kurapika starts to hum.

_ "Farewell, my final night _

_ You will finally end _

_ When the new day comes _

_ These stars will fade as well. _

_ Farewell, my friend _

_ Our time is limited _

_ For the dawn has come to fetch you _

_ And you will become yesterday. _

_ But let comfort take you _

_ To a hammock of mist, to a blanket of darkness. _

_ Dear moon, window to my past _

_ In your lullaby I leave our final secret." _

"The song sounds kind of sad." Leorio interrupts.

"It's not sad, it's bittersweet. I thought you said you would sleep."

"It made me sad."

"It's just a song."

"You were singing it to me.

"So?"

"You aren't gonna leave me again, are you?"

Kurapika is startled. "Of course not."

"I know."

"Then why are you sad?"

Leorio shifts to place his head on Kurapika's belly. They both take each other's hand, Leorio grazing the golden band on Kurapika's.

"All of this feels too good to be true."

"Does it overwhelm you?"

"Does it not overwhelm you?"

"Perhaps. I choose not to think about it. I worry that... that I might jinx it."

"Jinx what? Our marriage?"

"Am I scaring you?"

"No," Leorio laughs. "I'm just glad we got to talk about this."

Kurapika rubs his hand in response. When Leorio doesn’t say anything else, he looks over at his now slumbering face, sprinkled with moonlight and the softest spots to kiss. He’d have to wake him again when his body aches from their position, but for now, he lies content. They would soon meet again in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is an english translation of one of my original compositions. id be happy to share it but i don't have the tools to do so right now lol. anyways, i hope you enjoyed this fic. thanks for reading <3


End file.
